Neo Avatar: Book One: Water
by Firework
Summary: The Avatar has been learning South Pole Waterbending with her self proclaimed guardian, prince Sokka. But when the Fire Nation prince stumbles onto his life's dream, the two are forced to flee to the North if they have any hope of defeating the Fire Lord.


Neo Avatar

Book One: Water

Chapter One: The Light in the Storm

Prince Zuko was an idiot.

That is all that can be said for his ship's current predicament. For surely only an idiot would decide that winter was the best time to visit the South Pole.

At first everything had been fine. The _Lu Ten_ was gracefully cutting its way through icy waters beneath a steely blue sky, the sharp white sun piercing and fading away any clouds that strayed too close. The wind was sharp enough to require robes but not harsh enough to demand furs.

Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were on the bridge's balcony, enjoying a pot of plum tea and a game of hofuda. Iroh had an air tile indecisively suspended over the four rows, swaying it back and forth as if he couldn't decide where to place it. Zuk rolled his eyes; his uncle could be so dramatic.

A voice called for him.

It was Malo, the wizened navigator. A kind elderly man who was one of the few people on the ship who was able to match or even surpass Iroh in board games. Normally he remained in the bridge and only ventured out to play a game of Pai Sho or watch one. Yet there he was, speaking to Zuko, whom he rarely sought out besides for business, his silvery eyes stressed and worried.

Zuko paused for just a second, wondering what on earth could distress Malo so much. Whatever it was, it was something he did not want Iroh to hear. So Zuko rose and followed the man inside the bridge. Helmsman Tai was a strong and quiet man, never wavering even under the fire of Zuko's worst fit; yet here he was fiddling with his helmsman's hat, watching his prince approach with nervous eyes.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

Tai sighed and placed the hat back onto his grey head. "It's a storm Prince Zuko. A very nasty one is approaching behind us and I don't think we can outrun it."

'Idiot, idiot, idiot', Zuko hissed. So here was again, remembering how just a few minutes ago their lives were not in danger, how he had been in his room, determined not to come out and see the vast wasteland he once again had to scour. But how could he have been so stupid to come to South Pole in the winter! Why did it have to be now! He could have come _any_ other time but no, it had to be now. It had made sense at the time: if the Avatar was now a Waterbender then… winter and water... it had made sense at the time! It didn't matter now though. Now they were going to die and it was his entire fault. Damn it!

Zuko closed his eyes and breathed in. 'Calm down, be clear; calm down, be clear'.

What were their options? They could perhaps find a niche in the nearby Cliffside, drop anchor, and weather out the storm. Except that the water was most likely too deep and if the tales were true, this was not a storm one could just wait out.

During Zuko's first trip through the South Pole, his Uncle Iroh had told him stories of the winter storms which plagued the Southern Seas. How the spirits of dead men who had suffered in life would ride in the storms, stirring the winds and rain to greater strengths and heights, pushing it faster and harder. They would chase ships and crush villages for their ghostly fun, enjoying in death what they could not find in life.

Zuko never believed in such stories (certainly not stories from other nations) but if it was enough to scare such seasoned men as Tai and Malo then it must be big. Leaving the two, Zuko returned to the balcony and leaned over the railing to see behind the ship.

'Oh no.'

It was absolutely massive! Deep grey clouds spread across the entire horizon as far as he could see. Even from this distance he could still see an array of lightning bolts lash out and stab through the sky like soldier's spears. If the waves and engines weren't so loud, he was certain that he could hear the thunder too, like an approaching army, ready to crush them into the ocean.

"This is very troubling," remarked Iroh, having joined his nephew at the edge.

"What can we do Uncle?" Asked Zuko, his voice gently trembling at the sight.

"Nothing," said he as he walked away. "Except run." He began to gather his cards and return them to their box.

Zuko closed his eyes, trying to turn off his face and lock his anger deep within. He hated the idea of trying to outrun a force of nature. How could they evade a storm of that size anyway? They couldn't! But they couldn't hunker down in some crack in a cliff and pray they would live either.

There was a smell of burning metal. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had been heating the railing with his clenched fingers. He released his grip, leaving behind dull red bands in the metal.

Breathing deeply, he returned to the bridge.

"Out run it. I don't care if it ruins the engines- we'll repair it at Issumatavik- just stay ahead of the storm."

Tai gravely nodded and Malo bowed, returning to his work.

Tai pushed the ship as hard as he could without hurting the engines- after all, they were too far away to lose them now- quickly bridging that once daunting gap to the Southern Water Tribe capitol, Issumatavik. They made haste to Issumatavik. But even though the _Lu Ten_ was very fast and very hardy, dark grey clouds followed them from beyond the horizon. Hours passed and the clouds grew into an army looming over the edge of the world. Even from afar, Zuko could see lightning stab the sky. He might have even dared landing at another village if there had been a closer one, hostile locals be damned but alas, there only hope was the capitol.

"We're not going to make it to port in time, Prince Zuko." Helmsman Tai warned.

"I know," sighed Zuko, anxiously running his hand against his hair.

Presently there were running abreast the icy cliffs south-west of Issumatavik and still hours away. Tai had been the helmsman for many warships in his day and had been in the navy for many more years but he had never faced a storm of such size. He was nervous- his fingers were clenching the wheel so hard the knuckles were white, his entire body rigid with tension.

Seeing his helmsman like this Zuko forced himself to speak.

"Zuko, dinner's ready."

Turning around, he saw his uncle's head, poking through the door and smiling at him.

Glaring slightly he turned away. "Not hungry." He knew his uncle's game. He didn't want Zuko to get in the way of the men, well too bad. He was their prince, their leader, the very reason they were all stuck on this ship for five and a half years. He was not going to run to his chambers and his meal while they risked their lives to keep the ship alive.

But Iroh would also have none of Zuko's stubbornness at the moment. Truthfully he did think Zuko would get in the way of the frantic navigators and tense helmsman but more than that he was worried that Zuko would distract the men from their work. They would all be too worried about Zuko's safety to focus on the ship. Not to mention, Zuko could always end up thrown through the window and into the ocean.

No, no, it was best for them both to remain in their chambers. With a firm squeeze and tug at Zuko's arm and a warning look in his golden eyes, Iroh finally guided Zuko from the bridge and to their chambers.

It was nighttime when the storm caught them. It was if the ocean and snowy land had risen to the heavens and was falling onto his ship, trying to drown them all. Rain and snow, thunder and lightning, sky and sea was attacking the _Lu Ten_, battering it with waves, freezing it snow, and blinding them with darkness and lightning.

Or rather, that's what it was doing to the crew. Prince Zuko was eating his dinner in his chambers: a meal of orange roasted duck, white rice, sliced mandarins and green tea- as lovely a meal as could be but tasting like sand to an anxious stomach.

Zuko was moving his rice from one side of the bowl to the other, one grain at a time. He couldn't enjoy his meal with all the noise and shaking and fear. What if the ship struck an iceberg and capsized? What if the storm pushed them out to sea where they would be so far out they would starve to death? How many crews would they lose?

**Flash went the lightning.**

He clenched the lacquered chopsticks so hard his knuckles turned even paler. He couldn't just sit here and eat while his crews were being tossed overboard just because he had been bored. Setting his utensils across the bowl, Zuko stood.

"Where are you going, Zuko?"

'Damn.'

**CRACK! Went the thunder.**

Zuko had been so lost in thought he had forgotten his uncle was eating with him. Assuming an authoritative tone and calm face, Zuko addressed his portly relative.

"To the bridge; I'll send some more tea for you."

"You don't need to go up there to call for refreshments." Uncle chided warmly, jerking his thumb behind him at the golden tassel which called the servants.

'He's going to be difficult.' Zuko sighed and stood straighter.

**Flash went the lightning.**

"I'm going to reassure the crew." Reassure the crew was that the best he could come up with. While it was true he knew he could have worded it better.

"How? By standing as still as you can and telling the helmsman how to do his job?" Uncle sipped his tea, his gold eyes trained on his nephew.

**CRACK! Goes the thunder.**

'Damn thunder, I can't focus' Every time lightning flashed and thunder crashed it would pull Zuko out of whatever thought he was thinking and bring him back to his large, luxurious, hateful, stupid ship. Wait was Uncle talking? No he was supposed to say something.

"It's something." Zuko snapped. He really was not in the mood for his uncle's philosophical games.

"Zuko, I could go and help the crew and I'm 64 and as fat as a lion-seal", he patted his impressive gut for emphasis. "But I don't because I would be in the way even though I know how to help."

Couldn't he talk faster? What's he going on about now? Zuko crossed his arms and almost started tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his uncle to reach his point.

**Flash went the lightning.**

Perhaps seeing his nephew's impatience, Iroh cut to the chase. "Zuko, the men will know you are staying in your chambers to remain safe. What is the point of a crew without its leader or this expedition without you?"

**Crack! Went the thunder.**

Zuko looked away. He knew Iroh was right and that his presence would only distract the crew, their fear of losing their prince blinding them to the peril their lives were in. Still… at the very least he didn't want to waste time eating dry duck and mandarin slices with holes cut to remove the mold.

Zuko leaned down and push his food over to his uncle and made way to the balcony.

Luckily for Iroh, Zuko was not brash enough to open the glass doors and step outside. Instead he knelt and sat before the windows and began to breathe.

The candles at the altar, in the chandelier, and on the table began to grow in size. Then shrink. Grow- then shrink. Always in time to Zuko's breathing.

**Flash**

A steady rhythm began, maintaining a regular beat. Satisfied that his nephew was calmer, Iroh focused on his larger meal.

Zuko was indeed calmer but was not all relaxed. No amount of scented candles could lull him into a trance and away from the storm which raged outside. The windows were certain to give way any moment from all the rattling they were doing. Maybe if they gave way and he was cut it would mean he was a true leader since he would be in as much pain as his crew must have been.

Damn it. Why did he even bother coming back here? Even if the Avatar was a Southern Waterbender they probably made their way to the great fortress capitol of the Northern Water Tribe and was hiding behind their walls, completely safe and unknown to the world. Even if they were in the South Pole they most likely would be in Sangiyok, a city in the middle the ice mass that no ship could reach. Even if the Avatar was here he should have come in the summer when the storms were rare and not deadly!

**CRACK**

No, it was an incredibly stupid idea. He had just been bored and (as much as he hated to think it) maybe even depressed. How long had it been? Six years or five? If he recalled correctly, it would six years on his birthday in the summer. So five and a half years since this expedition began.

'Expedition. Right.'

**FLASH**

More like punishment. Technically it was an honor, this mission. For the crown heir, once they were old enough, to go out into the world and seek the Avatar and capture it and bring it home as a trophy that only the one destined to conquer the world could achieve. But Zuko knew, deep, deep down that this was not the only reason he was sent out with a ship at the age of 14 to find the Master of all Elements…

Iroh was sipping at his noodles when something happened. With a strand dangling from his full lips, he looked at the window.

**FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH**

There was no Avatar! There were all going to drown for a goose chase! The Airbending Avatar was dead and the Waterbending Avatar was hiding too well to ever find! This was a lost cause. He was going to spend the rest of his life out here! Disgraced, a laughing stock, a failure-

Why was the lightning flashing so much?

Opening his eyes Zuko was blinded.

A light- a glorious turquois light lit up the sky. Like a barrage of lightning; like a million Firebenders were casting their light across the heavens; as if the celestial lights had exploded and painted the sky with its beauty.

Zuko was awestruck.

Iroh was shocked. He had not felt this feeling in so long.

Zuko climbed to his feet, fumbled with the lock and latch and flung open the doors.

It was not a storm that greeted him. It was warmth and coldness carried on a summer breeze, caressing him in a heavenly light. The snow moved away from the light. The wind broke upon the aura and faded away. The very ocean sighed and stilled.

It was beautiful.

Zuko backed away from the window unwilling to look away. His back hit the wall. He groped for the metal horn. Iroh walked to the balcony and stood there, his hands tucked into the opposite sleeves, the very image of tranquility. His eyes were sharp as he watched the light.

"Helmsman. Helmsman." He whispered.

There was quiet for a time which seemed to last forever until a metallic clicking rung through the horn.

"Y-Yes Prince Zuko?"

"Head towards the light."

"W-What?" Stuttered Helmsman Tai. He sounded as awestruck as Zuko felt.

"Follow the light," Zuko ordered and hung up.

Tai must have followed his orders as the light began to move from view. The prince rushed to the window, sliding on the watery balcony and crashed into the railing. He gripped it as tightly as he could, not from fear of falling over but from fear of the light vanishing.

It was still amazing.

Yet…

Zuko's golden eyes, the very image of hope and joy started to widen with fear. The light was fading. Not quickly mind you but he could see the world become darker. Slowly but surely, the light was leaving.

The ship was going as fast as it could but even in the calm waters of the light they couldn't keep up. Slowly, the origin of the light emerged: a column of turquoise aura in the distance- a long way away.

'Stay, stay please stay!' Zuko begged. He would have bowed down with his forehead to the floor if he hadn't been so scared of losing the light.

But nothing could have kept it there. It was gone. Zuko gripped the railing even harder turning his face to the sea with anger, unwilling to look into space of stormy night where the light had been. Iroh merely stroked his tiny beard.

Slapping the bars, he dashed from the balcony and back to the horn.

"Tai! Tai! Malo! Answer!"

Malo the navigator answered. "Yes Prince Zuko."

"Are we on course for the source of the light?"

"Yes sir. It's taking us straight to Issumatavik."

…

"Very good." He hung up.

'So the light was from the capitol.' But of course; of course the strong hold of the South would hide the Avatar. Which meant that great-grandfather Sozin and grandfather Azulon had ultimately killed all the Airbenders, which meant that the Avatar was now a Waterbender. How old could it be? What gender would it be? If the previous one was supposed to be a woman then this one would be a man; of course there were always exceptions and sometimes there would be two Avatars of the same gender in a row. He hoped it was a man. The South was much more pro-feminist than most of the world and especially more so than its Northern counterpart so if it was a man as it should be then sniffing out a powerful male Waterbender would be easy. Accidents would have to be arranged to provoke him to bend an element other than his native one but it could be done. He had come so far and lasted so long _nothing_ would stop him now.


End file.
